Backscatter communication has attracted interest for applications such as implantable sensors, wearables, and smart home sensing because of its ability to offer low power connectivity to these sensors. Such applications have severe power constraints. Implantable sensors for example have to last for years, while even more traditional smart home monitoring applications may benefit from sensors and actuators that can last several years. Backscatter communication can satisfy the connectivity requirements while consuming such low power as to be energized by harvesting energy, or with batteries that could last several years.
Current backscatter systems require specialized hardware to generate the excitation RF signals that backscatter radios can reflect, as well as to decode the backscattered signals. Recent research such as Wi-Fi backscatter to BackFi and passive WiFi have reduced the need for specialized hardware. Passive WiFi for example can decode using standard WiFi radios, however it still requires a dedicated continuous wave signal generator as the excitation RF signal source. BackFi needs a proprietary full duplex hardware add-on to WiFi radios to enable backscatter communication. Consequently, a need continues to exist for a backscatter system that can be deployed using commodity devices such as access points, smartphones, watches and tablets.